


意外

by gongqing



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Relationships: Logan/Scott
Kudos: 17





	意外

狼队 意外

罗根见到眼前场景只想骂一句脏话，而意识到史考特怎么了的时候想骂两句。

“离我远点。”

知道自己中了药，但是史考特还算克制，他还有一丝理智，告诉他不能就这样，向眼前人求欢。即使身体里那种感觉越来越强烈，就快要将他的理智吞没。这真的纯属意外，是他没有躲开，估计又要被罗根嘲笑。

糟糕透了，史考特想。

但是此刻找到他的只有罗根，他要是扔下他不管的话，估计后果会更加严重。史考特听到罗根在骂脏话，然后将他拦腰扛了起来。似乎还遇见了谁，罗根和他说去解决一下麻烦的事情。

这些都没有办法让他过多的思考，因为他的理智很快就被情欲吞没，在罗根的肩头就开始扯自己的衣服。原本穿的规规矩矩的衣服在罗根将他扔上床的时候就被他自己拉扯的差不多了，裸露在外的皮肤都染上了玫瑰色的红晕。他满脸潮红，大口喘着粗气，居然觉得自己脸上的眼镜有点碍事，伸手去拿。

“等......”

罗根没有阻止得了，看到史考特灰蓝色蕴含着水光的眼角才发现到什么不对。

操。

情敌被下了药一脸欲望的看着你而你勃起了，这题怎么解。

罗根向来都是遵从本心，此刻也不算他乘人之危，反正要解决。琴也不在，同事之间互相帮忙应该算不上什么。他为自己找借口，然后干脆的伸爪子将史考特半天都没有完全扯开的衣服划开，干净利落。

“哈啊......”

中过药的身体自然是平常比不了的，光是被罗根摸到，史考特就张开嘴发出愉悦的呻吟。此刻的他沦为情欲的俘虏，平常那些伪装的正经统统被扔到不知名的地方。他张着嘴看着罗根，不断的舔舐着自己的嘴唇，显然现在只要有人操他就可以，不问对象。

罗根突然心底有一点怒气，手指重重的掐上史考特胸前的红豆。史考特的胸肌也是日益练出来的，但是摸起来比他的软得多，不像是肌肉，倒像是为了奶孩子用的。想到这点的罗根坏心的又多掐了几下，直到上面出现清晰的红印。

史考特吃痛的皱眉，但是却遵从情欲的驱使，没有躲开反而抓着罗根的胳膊攀到他的怀里，去亲吻他的嘴唇。罗根意外他这主动，两只手不断的揉捏他的胸部，往中间挤压出一道细细的沟来。史考特一边舔着他的嘴唇，一边跨坐在他的腿上轻喘。史考特腿间的小兄弟已经兴奋的翘起来，在罗根的小腹上难耐的蹭动。

罗根一手扶住他的腰，顺着他的脊椎骨一路下移到臀缝，在那里来来回回摩挲，惹得史考特浑身战栗。然而他没有进行更多的动作，他的手指在关键的地方停了下来，问怀里的人他是谁。

“罗根，你是罗根。”

没想到史考特还能够分辨得出他是谁，罗根突然有种满足感。尤其是史考特喊他的名字的时候，像是娇喘一样。他的声音放轻，在他耳边一边喘着一边喊他的名字，简直是在挑战他的忍耐极限。

罗根咬牙伸手握住史考特的性器快速的撸动着，想要速战速决。史考特之所以会这样也是药物的作用，没中药的话哪里轮得到他把他按在床上胡作非为。免得以后不和，还是别太过分。

然而罗根想要快点结束，可是史考特不愿意。他伸出舌头开始细细的舔罗根的脸，像一只小猫伸出他湿润舌头，细细的舔舐罗根的眉眼和嘴唇还有下巴上的胡子，最后又去舔他的喉结和锁骨。

这药的劲未免有些过于猛了，罗根心里一堆脏话，原本想要快点让史考特快点释放的手停住了。转而起了其他心思，这可是史考特先动的手。

看着一向在他面前端着的史考特露出这幅被欲望支配的模样，罗根忍不住想你也有今天。而后空气中有清脆的一声响，史考特停下来不解的看着他，无形中还有点委屈。原本安抚着他的手停下来了也就罢了，怎么还打他的屁股？

可是罗根没有解释，转而又是第二下，他虽然控制住了力道，但是史考特的屁股上还是留下了明显的红印。

“你知道你自己在做什么吗？嗯？”

“在向你的情敌求草。”

“唔......”

罗根靠在床头让他趴在身上，每打一下一下他的屁股他的性器就因为身体的移动而和罗根的摩擦在一起，渐渐的这打屁股就打出了情色的意思。史考特也不去思考罗根在说什么，反而因为他的话而感到有些兴奋。

“啧，人前是小队长，人后是浪货。”

见史考特的屁股都被他扇红，罗根就停手改而揉捏他被打疼了的屁股，双手揉搓挤压着将那两瓣臀肉搓圆捏扁，期间手指还不断在他的后穴处浅浅的戳刺。这点点粗暴不但没有让史考特清醒，反而觉得身体更加的兴奋。

“你现在没有能力，没法耀武扬威了吧。”

罗根捏住史考特的下巴让他和自己接吻，史考特倒是顺从，但是罗根心底的那点兽欲上来，表现得十分的粗暴，分开的时候史考特抓着他的胳膊就像是缺氧了一样大口大口的呼吸着。罗根终于将手指伸进史考特的体内，但也是草草的一顿搅动，在史考特还没来得及享受的时候就快速的推了出来。

“罗根......”

“嗯，你现在又搞砸了任务。”

把手上的液体抹在史考特潮红的脸上，史考特现在这幅表情大大的激起了罗根的施暴欲，于是他忍不住将一些原本没什么的事情放大来说，在史考特的耳边，悄悄的辱骂他。让他睁大了眼睛，无助的看着他。

“不，不是......”

史考特觉得那些话就像刺扎在他的心里，然而他的身体却更加兴奋，罗根的言语让他徒然生出了自卑感，然而他因为这份自卑感想要依附着眼前的人。他是没有什么用，但是眼前人够强大，就包括性器，都比他的大一圈。

这时候他只希望眼前这个强大的人好好的宠爱他，填满他，让他感觉自己还是有所用处，比如满足他。

“现在想什么？小浪货？”

罗根很少说这种话，但是他特别喜欢史考特这幅模样。他一边不轻不重的说着些什么，一边用手在史考特身上揉捏，时不时拍一下他的屁股。

这些话好像是真的刺激到了史考特，他开始在自己怀里寻求安慰，罗根觉得差不多了，低头准备道个歉，却见史考特眼睛一圈发红。史考特的眼睛不多见，红着的眼睛更不多见。还没等罗根开口，史考特就先开口了。

“小浪货想要你肏。”

操！

罗根觉得他也中药了，没有再犹豫的进入了史考特的身体。潮湿热情的壁肉对他夹到欢迎，紧的他差点直接交代出来。罗根不得不缓缓的抽动着让史考特放松下来，而后一边肏着他的后面一边伸手替他纾解前面。

等到药效散尽的时候，史考特也已经没有力气站起来给罗根一脚。

——

谁也不知道金刚狼和镭射眼为什么在任务汇报都完成了之后才回来，谁也不知道为什么他们冷战了多日之后突然宣布在一起。


End file.
